a door between two worlds book 1 The trainee
by michael hsing
Summary: a boy named lanne is training to become a fighter and the help from a person named Cloud and there heading to a world named zexal and one day lance has to fight the dark lord or he calls him brother


A door between two worlds

Chapter 1

Hi my name is Lance I am fourteen year old teen who goes to school at Aero middle school. I have brown hair with yellow highlights, im pretty normal of a kid but when im with my friends im a whole different person.I'm an average size for a fourteen year old. I have a brother named Saskue my parents adopted him when he was two years old at Japan. he has pure dark hair, kind of spiky and straight hair, and he collects swords. My life is pretty normal until something happened.

"Ok class get out your books and turn to page 24." said to the class

is my English teacher he is cool and funny but when it comes to learning he is dead serious with it. He looks like he is in his twentys but he is thirthy five, but he is going bald.

"Lance what are you doing?" asked while trying to see what I was doing

"Nothing" I said as if I was just waking up from a three hour sleep

"if your drawing again I'm going to rip that journal up and throw it away" he said while in a bad mood.

All of a sudden BOOOM! A huge explosion came from a distance everyone got down under their desks especially me. When we were under our desk we heard footsteps coming towards our every step that thing took the louder they get, until they just faded away .the door knob started to turn and the door opened in a flash

"I am looking for a guy named Lance has anyone seen him" the strange said with a huge sword on his back

"ummm here I am." I said stuttering with fear

"Come with me I have lots to teach u." said the stranger

As I was following him I shaking nonstop I couldn't feel my face, I couldnt breath, I couldn't do anything but walk. I followed the stranger outside and there was this huge ship like the size of a football stadium times two. "My name is cloud I'm a fighter from the world Zexal I've been a fighter for a while and my mission is to get you to the world zexal and train you and defeat you from the dark lord" Cloud said

"Wait so your mission is to bring me to the world Zexal and train me and defeat the dark lord?" I asked all confused

"Yes I'm here to train you" cloud replied

"Who is the dark lord?" I asked with curiosity

"the dark lord is an evil lord who wants to destroy the world Zexal and we don't know his true identity but we do know his name is Saskue" cloud explained

"What! I have a brother named Saskue that can't be him right?" I yelled with shock

"We don't have time to talk we have to go we will stop at your house to pick some things up and leave we will be back soon" cloud explained in a huge rush

As we got to my house nobody was home I ran to my room and picked up some clothes, socks, shoes, and other important things I need. When I was running to the door my brother pulled me from the back and said "where are you going in such a rush"

"No where just sleeping over at my friend's house tonight" I replied in fear

"Ok but take this and don't open it until you get to where you're going to" my brother said while giving me this wrapped up object

"Thanks and I'll see you soon" I said while running for my life in fear

When I got outside cloud started up the ship and told me to get. As I got in the ship I unwrapped what my brother gave me or should I say the dark lord. When I ripped a piece of the wrapping paper I saw something shiny it looked like an emblem. After all the wrapping paper came off there where two swords one of them had the emblem, the emblem was shaped like a dragon in a circle and the other is just a regular samurai sword,.There was also a vest that I could hold my swords with. As I tried the vest on this note came out.

Dear Lance

Im sorry for not tell you this, but im a dark lord from the world Zexal use these weapons for your adventures.

Sincerely

Saskue

What does he mean by I'll see you soon? Well I'm more freaked out by the part where I got a present from the dark lord.

It's been two days since we were on cloud's ship and I never learned a thing so I asked him "hey cloud when do we start training?"

"ok but you have to commit that you will never give up even if times get tough or you're in a situation where you can't get out of" cloud explained in a serious voice

"I commit" I said

We started training with some basics so I won't hurt myself and trust me this is my first time holding a sword. I used one because cloud me I was still a beginner. As I swung my sword back and forth cloud his sword out and struck his sword to mine. I lost my balance and flew three feet away from [=

"Always have balance with you if you lose your balance its all over no matter how much skills you have" he explained

I got up and cloud was running towards me with full on strength I got my sword and prepared for the attack. Sling! The swords collided I opened my eyes and I was fine so was cloud intil he struck me again with his huge sword." Never let your guard down or have your back to an enemy" cloud said while helping me up. I got up and I struck at him with my full strength and attacked and attacked redundantly at him. The fight was on my strength got stronger each blow I took at him. When I went for my thirtieth hit cloud struck at me.


End file.
